The Undertaker (Chaos! Comics)
|-|With one Book of the Dead= |-|With all three Books of the Dead= Summary The Undertaker is the main protagonist of the comic series of the same name. The Undertaker's origin is unknown, only that he is the half-brother of Kane and that he is prophesied to be the the ruler of Hell's prison, Stygian. He first came there as a boy, and ruled unopposed until the Dark Ages. This was when The Embalmer, Augustus, stole the first book of the dead (also called a book of death). This was followed by Paul Bearer stealing the second, splintering The Undertaker's rule over Hell's prison and leaving him with only the final book of the dead. He was imprisoned through unknown means, but when he was free once more he sought out Bearer and Embalmer to retrieve the two other books of the dead and regain control of Stygian. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly 9-A to 8-C | Unknown but higher, at most Low 2-C with all three books Name: The Undertaker, The Lord of Darkness, The Phenom, Deadman, The Chosen One Origin: Undertaker (1999 Chaos! Comics) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, over 400 years old Classification: Wrestler, destined ruler of Stygian Powers and Abilities: |-|With one Book of the Dead=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7), Electricity Manipulation, Rage Power, Regeneration (Low to Mid-Low in a "place of the dead" or via hatred. Not combat applicable), Magic (Stemming from the Book of the Dead in his possession. Grants him multiple supernatural powers/magics), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Shown being skilled with a battle ax), Enhanced Senses/Resistance to Perception Manipulation (Is immune to the demons/dark souls' disguises, which make normal viewers see to human wrestlers fighting instead of two demons mutilating each other), limited Clairvoyance (Can sense the location of his brother, Kane), Magic, Portal Creation, Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Is more resistant/tolerant to pain comparable to normal humans), Fire, Plasma, and Hellfire Manipulation (Though he can still be harmed by it, he is more resistant to it than both humans and demons), Soul Manipulation (Via not having one. Those who try to attack his soul will become covered in a black corrosive substance that will melt the attacker into nothing but a puddle) |-|With two to three Books of the Dead=All previous abilities, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Regenerated from being impaled by a stone cross instantaneously), Immortality (Type 2), BFR (To Stygian), Energy Projection and Aura (Which can be used like a forcefield), and Reality Warping (With all three books the user can reshape the universe) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Easily crushes demon skulls, as well as mutilating and killing demons. Smashed through a stone wall and a metal elevator door), possibly Small Building level to Building level (Destroyed the Wheel of Souls) | Unknown but higher (With each Book of the Dead, The Undertaker's strength is greatly increased. This however, was to an unknown degree), at most Universe level+ with all three books (Aside from the power to rule Stygian, the wielder can bring down Armageddon on the universe, and the "power to reshape the universe" is theirs. This includes the Earth and Hell) Speed: At least Peak Human, likely higher (Superior to demons, who take the form of peak condition humans) | Unknown, but higher (All of Undertaker's stats were boosted, including speed) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, likely higher (Easily lifts and throws humans and demons. Lifted and threw a large boulder. Lifted another boulder. Pushed over the wheel of souls) | Class 5 (Likely comparable to Soulvex, who can lift and tear apart trucks/cars), possibly higher with all three books Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Casually breaks metal chains, smashed a stone door, casually broke two thugs necks with his bare hands. Comparable to Kane, who can smash through walls and overpower werewolves), possibly Small Building Class to Building Class | Unknown, but higher Durability: At least Wall level (Can take hits from the Embalmer, who casually broke a wooden desk. Survived a 100 foot fall), possibly Small Building level to Building level | Unknown, but higher (Undertaker's aura blocked an attack from an empowered Embalmer) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, varies with abilities Standard Equipment: Books of the Dead (also called Books of Death), Battle Ax, knives of the holy war Intelligence: Above average (Shown being able to run the prison of hell, skilled fighter, strategist, leader, etc) Weaknesses: Can become powerless without the books. Note: * This profile doesn't include media from other comicbooks, videogames, or the WWE. *Respect Thread (Includes feats from other media) Key: With one Book of the Dead | With two to three Books of the Dead Gallery BackstoryOfTheUndertaker.jpg MythOfTheUndertaker.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Chaos Comics Category:WWE Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Immortals Category:Rulers Category:Undead Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:BFR Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Murderers Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:Blade Users Category:Magic Users Category:Wrestlers Category:Warriors Category:Glass Cannons Category:Comicbook Characters